Killer Exercise
by KyBlacklist
Summary: Demi sebuah DATA –yang katanya sangat penting, Jongin pergi ke rumah Sehun. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Jongin terkena struk ringan –bersama Sehun. / EXO fic / RnR please! :)


**KILLER EXERCISE**

**Summary :** Demi sebuah DATA –yang katanya sangat penting, Jongin pergi ke rumah Sehun. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Jongin terkena struk ringan –bersama Sehun.

**Warning(s) :** OOC, Typho(s), GaJe, dan yang lainnya.

**Disclaimer :** Mereka semua milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. But, this story is mine! :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. _Namja_ itu –Jongin, tapi selalu memaksa supaya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai, tengah asik melihat ke layar laptopnya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, tapi tak lama ia berteriak.

"WHAT THE-?!" Matanya membulat begitu saja. Mulutnya pun ikut serta membulat.

Setelah kegiatan membulat/? Jongin segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk tapi bau apek –karena bedcover-nya yang belum dicuci selama 2 bulan. "Males pergi ke _Laundry_." Itu jawaban yang selalu ia berikan bila ada yang bertanya tentang kasurnya yang harum bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi.

Jongin segera membuka lemari pakaian-nya dan mencari _'something'_ di seluruh sudut lemarinya. Tak lupa ia raba-raba/? alas kayu di bawah baju-bajunya. Lalu, Jongin merasa telapak tangannya yang ada dibawah baju-bajunya memegang benda yang sedikit panjang dan juga berbentuk persegi agak panjang/?.

Setelah menemukan _'something'_ tersebut, Jongin segera mengambil benda itu. Dan itu adalah…

"COKLAT?!" Seru Jongin kaget. Kenapa ada coklat di lemari pakaian? Bukan di lemari pendingin?

Seketika Jongin mengingat-ingat tentang -sedang-apa-coklat-ada-di-lemari-pakaianku?- sambil perlahan membuka bungkus coklat tersebut lalu ia gigit perlahan batang coklatnya. Rasanya coklat ya –Pikir Jongin abnormal. Jelas bukan, kalau COKLAT yah pasti rasanya COKLAT. Kecuali kalau ada COKLAT rasanya NANAS CAMPUR DURIAN.

"Ah! Ini coklat yang kudapat dari Kyungsoo Hyung saat _Valentine Day_ kemarin." Ucap Jongin mengingat asal mula coklat itu. Tapi, _'something'_ yang dimaksud Jongin itu bukanlah coklat.

"DIMANA FLASHDISK 'KU?!" Dan ternyata _'something'_ tersebut adalah sebuah _Flashdisk_.

"Bagaimana ini?! DATA itu harus segera diselamatkan!" Seru Jongin heboh sampai membuat tetangga Apartemen-nya berteriak, _"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, YOUNG MAN!"_

Setelah Jongin mengingat-ingat kembali, dengan menggunakan otak lemot-nya, ia akhirnya berhasil mengingat bahwa kemarin malam teman ALBINO-nya meminjam Flashdisk berwarna kuning dengan gambar Pororo miliknya untuk meng-_copy paste_-Film _BARBIE THE HANDSOME BOY_/? Dan juga MAMA MINTA PULSA.

"Harus pergi ke rumah Sehun dong! Akh… tapi males ah," Jongin kembali ke kasur harumnya.

"Tapi, kalau tidak segera diambil, DATA itu pasti akan di hapus oleh bocah albino itu.." Jongin dilanda dilema.

"Aku pergi ke rumahnya saja, deh!" Jongin segera mengganti kaos oblong-nya dengan kemeja dan juga celana jeans hitamnya.

"Tapi… aku belum mandi.."

Biarkanlah, Jongin pemalas dan bau itu kita tinggal sebentar untuk mandi selama 2 jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"Yo! Mari kita pergi, Monggu!" Ajak Jongin pada anjing peliharaan tersayangnya –Monggu. Monggu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya yang berarti –aku-ikut-. Atau mungkin artinya –aku-tidak-mau-jalan-dengan-orang-dekil-sepertimu-. Ingatlah! Kau juga dekil, Monggu! Seperti majikanmu! #dikejarMonggu.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan dengan santainya ditengah terik matahari saat itu. Kalau dilihat, mereka berdua seperti majikan dan hewan peliharaanya 'kan? *INI FAKTA!.

Orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka hanya menatap kagum. "Kulitnya kebal sekali ya," Pikir orang-orang itu. Yah, karena mereka berjalan menggunakan PAYUNG. Sedangkan Jongin? Hanya ditutupi oleh kulit kebalnya.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Jongin tidak memakai motor mewahnya –_uhuk-_? Karena, rumah Sehun itu tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa blok dari Apartemen-nya. "Biar kita sehat kalau berjalan di pagi hari." Itu nasihat dari Jongin. Tapi –_What are you Saying?_ INI SUDAH JAM 12.45 SIANG HARI.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jongin bertemu dengan tiang listrik berjalan. Itu Chanyeol.

"Yo! _What's Up, Bro_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

"Aku baik, dan masih tampan juga seksi/?. Darimana kau Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Aku mau kerja kelompok dengan Baekki juga Kris Hyung,"

"Hoo… kalian mau mengerjakannya dimana?"

"Biasa, di Apartemen Tao."

"Ck, mau menyembunyikan boneka Panda-nya lagi 'kan?"

"Haha! Benar sekali!"

"Hei! Nanti pasti ada Kris Hyung, kau akan segera di hajar olehnya kalau kau mengerjai 'Panda' kesayangannya."

"Tidak akan. Ini kesempatan yang bagus, Kkamjong. Kris Hyung sedang sakit gigi!"

Jongin melongo mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai di apartemennya! Sudah ya, aku duluan Jongin!" Chanyeol pun berlalu begitu saja.

Jongin yang masih melongo tidak jelas segera tersedar saat Monggu pergi berlari meninggalkan majikannya.

"HOI! Monggu! Tunggu! Jangan Pergi dariku!" Teriak Jongin dramatis.

Melihat Monggu yang semakin menjauh, Jongin mempercepat larinya agar bisa menangkap Monggu. Dan HAP! Ia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Akhirnya! Monggu! Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan menjauh dariku, ne? Aku sangat menyayangimu!" Ucap Jongin dengan lebih dramatis. Monggu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kembali seperti mengatakan –amit-amit-amit-amit-.

"Kai?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang meraba-raba/? Monggu dengan kasih sayang. Dan itu adalah teman ALBINO-nya, Si _Pokerface_ OH SEHUN.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan _Poker Face_-nya.

"Oh Sehun! Aku berniat untuk ke rumahmu tadi. Tapi, sepertinya rumahmu sudah terlewat jauh ya," Jawab Jongin sambil cengengesan.

"Ini rumahku Kai." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Ha?" Jongin yang baru sadar langsung berbalik dan menemukan rumah yang terasa familiar. Ah iya, itu rumah Sehun ya.

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak sadar Sehun-ah."

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua dan juga Monggu masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah Sehun. Yah, bisa dibilang Sehun ini adalah orang kaya. Tapi miskin ekspresi.

"Kai, anjingmu tidak boleh masuk."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukannya terakhir kali aku membawanya boleh-boleh saja?" Kai mengajak Monggu ke dalam kamar Sehun waktu itu. Dan diperbolehkan oleh si tuan rumah. Walaupun Monggu secara tidak sengaja BAB di kasur mewah Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan mengatakan, "Pergilah ke ruang tamu. Aku akan menyuruh maid untuk mengganti kasurnya." _So rich, right?_

"Ada Luhan Hyung sedang berlibur dirumahku." Jawab Sehun.

"Sungguh? Luhan Hyung yang cantik itu?"

"Jangan macam-macam Kai. Atau aku akan menerormu,"

"Tenang Sehun-ah, aku masih setia dengan Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Baguslah. Bawa anjingmu bermain dengan Aoi, anjing peliharaan Luhan Hyung."

"Baiklah! Pasti Monggu senang sekali!"

"Ya, kalau sudah selesai, tunggulah di ruang tamu."

"Oke!"

**1o MINUTE LATER…**

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Kai-ah?"

"Begini, aku ingin mengambil Flashdisk-ku."

"Oh. Ambil saja. Lagipula, aku sudah selesai. Tapi, sekarang sedang dipakai Luhan Hyung."

"Untuk apa? Meminta fotoku yang tampan ini 'kan?"

Sehun men-_deathglare_ Jongin yang narsis berlebihan. "Dia meminta lagu-lagu Korea."

"Oh begitu. Boleh saja sih, fotoku juga tidak apa-apa." Jongin kembali ber-narsis ria.

"Sehunnie!" Seruan merdu terdengar dari tangga menuju lantai atas. Ah… itu Luhan, kakak tercinta Sehun. (Sehun lebih suka memanggil Luhan sebagai kakaknya bukan kekasihnya. Alasannya, karena kalau sebutan kekasih tidak akan bertahan lama. Kalau kakak akan mendampingi hidupmu selamanya. _How sweet!_)

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ini Flashdisk milik temanmu sudah selesai kupinjam." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan Flashdisk milik Jongin pada Sehun.

"Nah, Kai.. Ini kukembalikan. Terimakasih untuk pinjamannya." Sehun memberikan Flashdisk-nya pada Jongin yang senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Tapi, tadi ada satu file yang tidak bisa dibuka. Kukira itu sudah dihapus sebelumnya. Jadi, aku hapus kembali data itu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ucap Luhan pada Jongin.

**DEG DEG**

"Memangnya apa yang kau hapus Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"File itu berjudul; **'KILLER EXERCISE'**."

"WHAT THE FxxK?!" Teriak Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan.

"Maafkan aku! Apa data itu sangat penting?" Tanya Luhan menyesal.

"Sehun, sebaiknya besok kita tidak perlu masuk kelas."

"Ya. Kau benar Kai. Aku menyerahkan penghargaanku sebagai murid teladan yang tidak pernah bolos kepada Suho Hyung."

"Ya. Lebih baik begitu daripada harus berhadapan dengan seonsaengnim yang _killer_ itu."

"Ya. Semoga kita selamat dari terorannya."

"Ya. Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Selamat tinggal."

**BRRUK!**

Sehun dan Jongin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya mereka terkena struk rigan yang sangat mendadak.

Luhan yang panik dan juga mendengarkan dari tadi hanya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya dan sahabat kekasihnya –Jongin.

"Apa sepenting itu?" Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

**Next Day..**

"Bagaimana tugas kalian?"

"Sudah selesai Seonsaengnim."

"Bagus. Tapi, kemana kelompok 5? Tidak ada yang mengumpulkan?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak masuk, Seonsaengnim." Jawab salah satu murid disana, Yixing.

"Ck, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.. terimalah hukumanmu besok. Menjadi pelayan kantin sekolah dan juga supir pribadiku selama 1 minggu penuh. Huahahhaha!" Batin Kim Seosaengnim jahat. Guru yang terkenal paling _Killer_ juga pemberi hukuman perbudakan. Hwahaha!

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga mengerjai Oh Sehun –si Murid Rajin dan Kim Jongin –si Murid Pemalas."

**END**

**Saya tau ini gaje. Tapi semoga semua terhibur setelah membacanya^^**

**Boleh isi kotak Review-nya!**

**Khamsahamnida`**

**-Kay-**


End file.
